


Bath Time Fun

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [4]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Stiles, Bath Sex, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Wolf Derek, but stiles ruins it, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in the same verse as First Impressions but these two do not interact. </p><p>Like at all.</p><p>The Hale pack rests with a stranger pack for a few days before heading home. Stiles and Derek have some fun during a morning bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished writing this, sorry for the mistakes.

Stiles stretched languidly when he awoke, his long body taking up the length of the furs. Something brushed his side and he looked over to see Derek in full wolf form, stretching as well. His head brushed Stiles' chin and he looked up lazily.

_"'Morning."_

Stiles yawned off to the side. "'Morn Der, you coming or will you sleep more?"

In lieu of an answer, the wolf stood and stretched again then shook out his fur.

Stiles stood, and scratched his ass, making a face when he scraped dry spunk off.

"God I need a bath." He yelped when a cold nose dipped between his cheeks then shivered when a warm tongue licked up the come lazily seeping out. He pushed the muzzle away and pulled on a really big shirt he found in his and Derek's sack. It went to his mid thigh and he deemed that enough since he was going to the bathing pools anyway.

The pair stepped under the bear skin curtain and padded through the tunnels nodding at the other early risers as they passed (Derek turning and growling when someone stared _too_ long), and soon they reached a warmer tunnel leading to the pools. 

Stiles groaned when he stepped in, ducking under and holding for a moment before rising again. Strong arms encircled his waist and he leaned into the embrace with a purr like sound.

"I thought you wouldn't change back until we left."

"I just wanted us to be alone, first."

Stiles scoffed. "We were many, many times in fact."

Derek rubbed his cheek over Stiles' neck. "Not like how we are now."

Stiles hummed softly.

He leaned more fully into Derek as the wolf washed him, slightly melting into his arms. He straightened again when the Alpha's hand began to slip lower, and not in a soothing way.

" _Hey_." The young man warned.

The wolf spoke, not stopping his ministrations. "You know what we never tested?"

Stiles curled slightly, "W-What?"

Derek spoke directly into his mate's ear. "How long I could hold my breath."

"F-Fuck."

Stiles let Derek position him on a low ledge in the pool (because _of course_ he scoped this place out before he stepped in the pool) and kept his legs apart when Derek positioned them so. 

They locked eyes as Derek sunk into the pool and Stiles gasped at the initial touch. Of course they have had shower and bath sex (and pool sex) and have gone down on each other while in the shower, but never the bath (or pool). Stiles doesn't know why but they _need to do this more often._

"O-Oh fu-uck."

The feeling was so different. It was so _wet_ , and _nothing_ like a blowjob in the shower. Stiles could feel his body heat up from the steam and his excitement but his dick felt like it was on _fire_. The heat from his body, the water, and Derek's mouth was ... something else and Stiles knows that he probably wont last long at this rate. One of Derek's hands came up to wrap around the base of his dick and a finger began tracing his hole. 

Stiles really won't last if he puts that finger in him.

The finger never came and Stiles was grateful but Derek pulled off his dick and Stiles whined, putting a hand in Derek's hair and bringing his head back to urge him on. Stiles glanced down and found red eyes looking up at him through the clear water.

He watch as Derek moved back to his body and instead of going to his dick he went _lower_.

_No-_

Stiles cried out went Derek's tongue entered him. The hand that was in his hair, tightened on the strands and the other joined it.

"Derek!"

The water and his own slick mixed in his body and Stiles shivered at the feeling. Werewolves have longer tongues than humans (much to Stiles' delight) and Derek was _clearly_ using that to his advantage right now as he opened his mate up while delving into his insides _like nobody's business._

A finger joined the tongue along with a fresh bout of water.

Stiles moaned, "Der, the water."

His only answer was another finger and more water.

Stiles has never had this much- well, this much water inside him. When they fucked in the bath, Derek bent him on the side or sat on the bench as he fucked up into him; as well as those two times with the wine, but they never got far until Derek just decided to eat him out then proceed to fuck the rest out of him claiming that it changed his scent (of his slick).

 _Wolves_.

But anywhore, _the fingers._

Stiles could feel the liquid moving around in him and it was not that bad, it wasn't any wolf-sperm but it still kinda turned him on even more. The now _three_ fingers pressed down on that spot inside of him and he fucking jumped, sloshing the water in, and around, him. 

The hand that was lazily jacking him off upped the amp and Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from getting even louder. He didn't have the strength right now to block off the tunnel people and honestly, he couldn't give any shits about whoever walked in on them.

His mates tongue was _in his ass._

And soon, probably his dick. 

The fingers pressed on that spot again and he moaned low.

_Definitely soon._

"Derek" Stiles panted and pulled on his hair, "get up here."

The wolf got a few more jabs in of his fingers and tongue, pulling away slowly when Stiles _yanked_.

Derek surfaced, face red, and kissed Stiles roughly. 

"How long was that?" He panted when they pulled away.

Stiles absently scratched at Derek's growing stubble. "Thirteen minutes." 

The Alpha scowled. "Could have been longer had I not been _interrupted_."

"Shut up and fuck me before I get pruny."

The man obliged.

Neither of them noticed the white haired boy in the entrance, eyes wide and face as red as a tomato.

**Author's Note:**

> Just procrastinating on my Homework ...


End file.
